


Lazy morning

by 006_stkglm



Category: Into The Storm (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ленивые утра субботы отца-одиночки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Больше всего Гэри любит ленивые утра субботы. У младшего в половине восьмого начинаются тренировки футбольной команды, старший уходит из дому чуть ли не в четыре утра ловить рассвет на городских окраинах для видео-проекта по курсу местной истории и экологии. Раньше пяти-семи часов вечера ни тот, ни другой домой не вернутся. Будни проносятся суетной чередой бесконечных дел, воскресенье Гэри традиционно проводит вместе с мальчиками, но суббота принадлежит ему одному. Он сквозь сон слышит, как Донни, придерживая громоздкий чехол со штативом, выводит из гаража велосипед, еще через два часа встает, чтобы Трэй не улизнул на тренировку без завтрака. Приятель Трэя, забирающий его, сигналит огнями заднего вида, сворачивая на главную дорогу в конце квартала. Следующие полдня принадлежат ему одному. Гэри запирает дверь, выключает свет на кухне — после торопливого завтрака там беспорядок, но сегодня можно — поднимается в свою комнату, падает на кровать и вырубается еще на несколько часов.

Когда в следующий раз он приоткрывает глаза, спальня купается в золотистом полумраке пробивающегося сквозь плотно задернутые шторы яркого майского солнца. В доме тихо, разве что время от времени скрипнет половица или дверца неплотно прикрытого кем-то из мальчиков шкафа. На участке соседнего дома жужжит садовый разбрызгиватель, через дорогу тявкает маленький лохматый пес — но эти звуки кажутся далекими, словно доносятся с другой планеты. Гэри закрывает глаза, сбрасывает едва прикрывающее ноги покрывало, переворачивается на живот, намереваясь если не поспать, то еще с полчаса просто поваляться и ох… О-ох. Утренний стояк, натянувший мягкую ткань пижамных штанов, всей длиной упирается в неподатливую основу ортопедического — сидячая работа, много сидячей работы — матраса.

Гэри замирает, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Зажатый между постелью и животом член кажется почти обжигающе горячим. Не то чтобы такого время от времени не случалось: в конце концов, он здоровый мужчина в самом социально и физически активном возрасте, но обычно работы и забот по дому у него столько, что любимой сексуальной фантазией давно стала собственная кровать и заведенный на час позже обычного будильник. Но сегодня, сейчас, в теплой полусонной неге выходного дня можно дать себе поблажку.

Гэри раздвигает ноги, поудобнее упирается коленями, приподнимает бедра и вжимается ими в постель, проезжаясь всей жаркой напряженной длиной колом стоящего члена по мягкой ткани пижамных штанов и упругой плотности матраса. Складки на резинке пижамы щекочут щелку, посылая по всему телу вспышки будоражащего желания. Гэри прикусывает губу, закрывает глаза и повторяет движение. Намокающая от пота и смазки резинка скользит по чувствительной головке, дразнит мягкую складку кожи под ней и после нескольких протяжных толчков сползает на ствол, пережимая член почти посередине. Гэри ныряет рукой под живот, оттягивает резинку, заводит ее за тяжелые яйца и убирает пальцы прежде, чем искушение охватить член кулаком и кончить в несколько быстрых движений становится совсем невыносимым. Прикосновение льняных простыней к члену кажется почти грубым, слишком чувствительным, но мимолетный дискомфорт позволяет продлить удовольствие, оттягивая неуклонно приближающийся момент оргазма. Давление резинки на кожу за мошонкой то усиливается, то ослабевает, когда он двигает бедрами, уже совсем беззастенчиво трахая кровать. Живот липкий и мокрый от пота и смазки. Движения члена по влажной ткани почти болезненны: Гэри вздрагивает и шипит, когда жесткие влажные складки задевают нежную головку. Подступающий оргазм закипает в крови, огнем горит в мышцах, выкручивает кости, но перевалить за грань никак не удается.

Он роется в памяти, но образ жены давно поблек. Подумать о студентках или коллегах, значит гарантированно лишиться стояка: устойчивый рефлекс при его работе. А при мысли о порно голову наполняют не соблазнительные картинки юных фей или знойных красоток, а недовольная физиономия старика Дженкинса, опять нашедшего в мужском туалете заляпанный спермой похабный журнал и пришедшего в учительскую разбираться. Ведь в старшей школе Сильвертона он работает уборщиком только на полставки, и ему не платят за то, чтобы иметь дело с… Гэри глухо стонет, прихватывая зубами край подушки, и лезет в ящик для белья в изголовье кровати. Собственно, там хранится даже не белье, а ненужное в теплом климате Оклахомы плотное одеяло. Гэри отодвигает его в сторону, торопливо шарит рукой у дальней стенки, и вытаскивает искомое.

Смазка почти закончилась — надо будет пополнить запас — но еще на раз хватит. От приторного химического запаха клубники сильнее набухает член и поджимаются яйца. Гэри сдвигает бедра назад, почти до боли туго натягивая резинку, и торопливо смазывает узкий длинный вибратор дурацкого розового цвета: что только не найдешь в вещах давно покойной жены, когда потребуется расчистить чердак под вещи, из которых так стремительно вырастают мальчики.

Гэри знает, что надо начинать с пальцев — слишком давно он не доставал эту игрушку — но вся кровь прилила сейчас к члену и пульсирует там единственным желанием: кончить. Он заводит руку назад, приподнимает бедра, стаскивая штаны вниз: давление резинки на яйца ослабевает, но ему уже все равно. Возбуждение заволакивает мозг, подчиняет себе каждую клеточку тела. Вибратор едва не выскальзывает из пальцев, оставляя на ягодице прохладный след смазки. Сжатые мышцы ануса поддаются почти сразу. Гэри вставляет его на треть прежде, чем стенки начинает жечь от резкого вторжения. Он стонет, сжимая в зубах измочаленный уголок подушки, подается вперед, инстинктивно пытаясь уйти от болезненного ощущения, и пересчитывает членом все складки на влажных простынях. Жжение постепенно начинает утихать, но ждать дольше невыносимо: он проталкивает вибратор чуть глубже, судорожно елозя бедрами по скомканным простыням. Тело балансирует на самой грани, и «спустить курок» сейчас способно малейшее движение. В основании вибратора была кнопка, но вымазанные в смазке пальцы постоянно соскальзывают, бедра двигаются в собственном ритме. В конце концов, он плюет на эту затею, и просто давит, вводя игрушку все глубже и глубже, пока круглый конец не упирается в ту восхитительную точку внутри, которая посылает его, наконец, за грань долгожданного оргазма. Зажатый между матрасом и животом член дергается, обжигая кожу горячим и липким.

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем получается выплюнуть измусоленный угол подушки, полностью вытащить почти вытолкнутый сокращающимися мышцами вибратор и перебраться на не испачканную смазкой и спермой половину постели. Цифры на табло электронных часов, когда ему удается сфокусировать взгляд, показывают одиннадцать с четвертью. Гэри стаскивает штаны, вытирает грудь и живот, нашаривает покрывало. Тело обволакивает уютным расслабляющим теплом, мышцы приятно ноют. Он выдыхает, накрывается покрывалом с головой и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сон. Сегодня можно.


End file.
